During a read operation of a memory cell, such as a static random access memory cell (SRAM), a word line is activated to turn on the memory cell. The data stored in the memory cell then causes a voltage difference on a pair of bit lines to develop. The voltage difference is called a bit line split. Effectively, the bit line split reflects the data stored in the memory cell to be read. After the bit line split is sufficiently large, a sense amplifier is turned on to amplify and sense the bit line split. In some approaches, the sense amplifier is turned on when the bit line split is greater than an offset of the amplifier plus some margins based on a statistical sigma value of a plurality of the amplifier offset values. The wait time before the sense amplifier is turned on is usually about 60% to 70% of an overall access time to read the memory cell. The offset in the amplifier also causes a longer wait time.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.